


scheming face

by petaldust



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, huuuuuu i cant believe im uploading stuff to ao3 whatve yall done to me :/, m/m in the background, scheming face, wylan/jesper is still canon just not the focus!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldust/pseuds/petaldust
Summary: post-ck shenanigans between wylan and kaz, done on request because they didn't interact enough in the books and have an interesting dynamic.





	scheming face

Wylan had grown up hearing about friends in high places for a long, long time. He’d never suspected he’d be one. But that was what happened when you seized your father’s business and found yourself with more money and resources than you’d ever dreamed of. 

Things had been good since the dust had settled. Jes was going back to school. He’d grasped much of the Van Eck paperwork and such with ease, and being who he was, it wasn’t enough. They had the money, and Jes was more than eager to finish what he’d started. 

And Wylan was happy for him, even if it did mean that he’d be on his own some days. Left to his own devices, he’d often lose himself in flute or chemistry equations or some other language he could properly read. But those piles and piles of paperwork loomed, threatening to consume him…

So he’d invited Kaz over to help. Jesper had been all over the idea, and was always happy to come home to his boyfriend and best friend hard at work. Maybe it was questionable, letting the Bastard of the Barrel look over all these classified papers and such, but in a way it was mutually beneficial. Wylan had his contracts and confirmations, but Kaz dealed in an equally tempting currency: the whispered secrets that bounced off Ketterdam’s walls and slithered through her alleyways. 

Wylan had once mused upon the utter illegality of it all. Kaz had only cracked a smile and assured him in that low, husky voice, “There are no good men in Ketterdam. We both know that.” 

And it was true. 

A part of Wylan wondered exactly why Kaz had chosen to help. Surely, there were easier ways. People knew about their collaborations in the past, and Kaz had made it clear time and time again that he had enough spies and spiders and eyes and ears to get whatever information he needed. 

Maybe he just missed the good ol’ days. What with Inej gone and all. And Nina, too. And even Kuwei (who Wylan admittedly didn’t miss all that much). And of course Matthias, who was gone for good. 

Or maybe it was that he and Wylan had more in common than they’d thought. While most of their visits were spent in comfortable silence or terse strategy talk, more than once they’d touched on the past. Before Fjerda, before even meeting each other. Once, Kaz had said Wylan reminded him of himself. Wylan had scoffed at that. 

“What, exactly, do we have in common, then?” he’d asked. 

And Kaz had said, without looking up from his work, “Ketterdam gave both of us a second chance. We could’ve drowned. But we crawled out and took this world by the throat.” 

Wylan hadn’t had anything to say to that. And even now, the things Kaz said caught him by surprise. He’d changed, too, same as all of them, but managed to remain the cool, guarded young man he’d been from the start. But he’d lost the gloves, which was something. 

“What’d you find?” he asked. 

“What makes you think I found something?” Kaz muttered. 

“You’ve got your scheming face on.”


End file.
